Calling You
by XxFallingxAngelxX
Summary: Robin loved that Wally would call at every free period he got at school just to talk to him, but when it was at the same time as his own math class and it got him a detention slip, it became less adorable and a little more troubling. SLASH Robin/Kid Flas


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the song :)

**Warning: **SLASH (Kid Flash/Robin, Wally/Dick)

A/N: sorry that it's kinda short... Happy Valentine's day! =3

* * *

><p><strong>Calling You<strong>_  
>(by: Blue October)<em>

_well expect me to be  
>calling you to see<br>if you're ok when I'm not around  
>asking if you love me<br>I love the way you make it sound  
>calling you to see<br>do I try too hard to make you smile  
>to make a smile<em>

* * *

><p>Dick loved his boyfriend, he loved him more than he had thought was possible. It would be a lie to say that he didn't think about the redhead every day, all day. However, as much as he loved Wally, he didn't let it come in between his missions, his school work or his sleeping habits. Wally on the other hand, seemed to disregard all kind of social rule, just so that he could kiss his boyfriend or even just to talk to him.<p>

Dick was incredibly touched that Wally loved him so much that he would run to Gotham every day to pick him up from school, just so that he could take him home and spend the afternoon with him. He smiled at every "good morning beautiful", "sleep well gorgeous" or "I love you" text he got, he had them all saved so that he could always read them when he was feeling a little bit down. He loved that Wally would call him at every free period he got at school just to talk to him, but when it was at the same time as his math class and it got him a detention slip, it became less adorable and a little more troubling.

He could hardly believe that Wally didn't notice that he sometimes answered with frown and a huff. It had gotten him in trouble many times. Almost every teacher had yelled at him for answering on class, Alfred had scolded him for talking on his phone during dinner, and Bruce had already warned him not to talk to Wally during missions. Barry had even started complaining about the phone bills and losing sleep because of the redhead's late-night conversations with his boyfriend. Dick loved to fall asleep to the sound of Wally's voice, they talked or texted almost every night, until one of them fell asleep or got his phone confiscated (Bruce had gotten shot by the Joker that day and he'd been a little grumpy).

The calls during hero duty were the worst, Wally wanted to stay with Dick through his comm. link; to hear everything in case he had to run to Gotham and help the acrobat. It infuriated Dick to hear the red head asking if he was okay and shuffling around as he got ready to run to Gotham; having to tell him that _'it was all okay, he didn't have to worry'_. He felt like the speedster didn't trust him, like he didn't believe Dick would be capable of handling himself.

It wasn't something he had seen coming when he had agreed to be the speedster's boyfriend. Sometimes it got on his nerves.

* * *

><p>"Kid Flash?" Bruce glared, looking back at him from his position further on the roof, perched on a gargoyle. It was already 2:00 a.m., they were on the middle of a recon mission and Dick had just gotten a call from the redhead. "I'm sorry love but, I can't talk right now." Dick whispered, trying to get the redhead to hung up fast. Batman glared at him again, getting more angry.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you on a mission? What are you doing? Is it dangerous? Do you need any help?" Wally's worried voice only made Dick sigh, it was hard getting mad at the redhead when he was so sweet.

"Yes Wally, I'm on a mission, but don't worry, ok? I'll be fine." Bruce seemed a second away from taking his comm. link away, when a group of masked henchmen appeared around them. Batman responded to the attack with viciousness, obviously angry. Dick fought his own enemies with Wally asking what was happening.

"I gotta go, KF!" Dick hung up fast, not giving the other time to answer.

When they were finished with the henchmen and- much to Batman's annoyance- the Penguin had escaped, Dick called Wally, hoping that he wasn't angry because of the way he had hung up.

"KF? I'm sorry for hanging up like that." Dick was indeed sorry, but he didn't really think that anyone could blame him, it had been the wrong moment for the redhead to call.

"It's okay, but are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Wally seemed desperate for answers.

"I'm fine! But…can you stop calling? Just- I need to finish this mission and I can't have any distractions." Dicks voice was tainted with irritation, he didn't need Wally worrying so much, he wasn't so weak that he couldn't take a fight, he wasn't Batman's partner just because the uniform fitted him well.

"But, what if something happens and-" Wally was interrupted by Dick's angry voice.

"Can't you trust me enough to take care of myself for a minute?" Batman was looking at him from the driver's seat; they were on the Batmobile searching for traces of the penguin. Even with the Batman costume on, Dick could tell that Bruce was uncomfortable. He blushed, realizing he was fighting with his boyfriend in front of his adoptive father.

"It's not that Dick…I just-"

"Look, just give me 3 hours, okay? I'll probably finish by then, but if I don't contact you, you may call me." Dick's voice was still annoyed, hoping Wally didn't argue.

Wally's answered with a hesitant. "Okay…Take care, I love you."

"I love you too." Robin hung up blushing; Bruce had glanced at him when he gave his love confession.

After about a minute of silence, Bruce sighed. "You know…he just worries about you." He received a glare from his partner.

"You're the one who gets mad when I answer!" Dick couldn't believe that Bruce was bugging him after he had yelled at him for about an hour just two days ago for answering while he was fighting the Riddle.

"I'm not saying that you should answer, it's distracting and dangerous, but I don't think you should be angry either." Bruce sped up, noticing there was some unusual activity detected on the pier. "He's only scared that he might lose you."

Dick looked away and fondled with his utility belt, he was kind of embarrassed; he knew shouldn't have snapped at Wally. "It's just annoying sometimes."

"I know…" Bruce's voice was irritated, showing how much it bothered him that the two teens wouldn't stop talking on the phone late at night, Dick only chuckled lightly and thinking about how much he loved his goofy boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Wally had been pacing his room for the last hour. Dick had told him he would be finished before three hours passed, but that had been almost three hours ago. It was almost 5:00 a.m. and Dick hadn't called yet…he was worried. He had tried to entertain himself after Dick had hung up. He watched T.V., played videogames and even tried reading for a bit. When his uncle had finally come all the way to his room and told him to stop making noise and go to sleep he had taken to pacing. He had turned the T.V. off and stopped his music, but he still couldn't go to sleep, so all he could do was move quietly from side to side of his room, hoping that his boyfriend would call soon.<p>

It was already 4:49, just eleven minutes more and he could call Dick without making it seem like he didn't trust him.

He kept on walking, trying to think of every possible scenario that would cause Dick to forget to call him. The smaller boy had a great memory..he couldn't have forgotten.

Maybe his comm. link had broken, but…Batman surely had another one.

Maybe he had gotten home and fallen asleep, he must've been extremely tired, but…he would have called Wally from the Batmobile.

10 Minutes…

Maybe Dick had been hit so hard that he was unconscious in a hospital. In a coma, loosing blood or missing some limb…what if he was dead? What if…

Wally zipped back to his cell phone, ready to press speed-dial 1, when he remembered he had told Dick he wouldn't. He put his cell phone back on his nightstand, and flopped down on his bed, wishing time just passed faster.

He did think that Dick was strong enough to deal with Gotham's villains; he was talented, smart and focused. Wally knew that Dick could handle anything…but he still worried. Dick was the best thing to ever happen to him, if he lost his boyfriend, then…

Suddenly his phone rang, making him jump and almost scream in surprise. He quickly picked his phone and looked at the message received.

_I'm fine, don't worry. I'll call you when I get home, ok?_

_~Dick xx_

Wally took a deep breath, finally able to breathe again. He had hoped that Dick would call him right after the mission, but he guessed there was a reason.

There were still more than 5 minutes left and Dick had said he was fine so…he didn't have to worry, Dick was awesome, fearless and brave…he would be okay. He tried to think about those facts, but it was hard to remember it all when all he could thing about was that Dick had taken three hours on a mission, that Batman hadn't been able to solve everything faster and that maybe his boyfriend was seriously injured but didn't want to worry him.

He was too anxious to answer back, he wanted to hear Dick's voice, not to see some reassuring words on the screen of his cell phone…

* * *

><p>Around 30 minutes later, his ringtone started playing. He quickly picked up and pressed the phone to his ear.<p>

"Dick? Are you okay? What happened?" Wally could hear Dick give a small laugh and calmed slightly, that is until he heard a small grunt of pain and shuffling. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a bit…nothing too bad, though." Dick's voice was somewhat rough, like his throat was sore.

"What happened?" Wally knew he probably sounded like an idiot, right now, repeating the same questions in a terribly desperate voice, but he didn't care. Dick might be seriously injured or in pain…he needed to know what was happening.

"It was the Penguin…he got Killer Croc to help; they had tons of henchmen. I'm sorry I couldn't call earlier. I hope you didn't worry too much, I texted as soon as the mission ended." Dick felt guilty at hearing the redhead's voice sounding so desperate and scared. He hadn't meant to cause Wally so much distress, he just wanted a mission without distractions.

"Why does your voice sound like that?" Wally had been meaning to ask that question ever since Dick had started talking.

"Croc pulled me into the water and I almost drowned, Bruce had to use CPR and everything…and now I'm pretty sure I'm getting sick." Dick's voice got a little lower as he talked, he seemed kind of sad as he talked.

"Is everything, okay?" Wally had to know if there was anything that was hurting Dick or if he was mostly all right.

"Yeah…I guess." Wally was getting more scared with the half hearted response, he wanted to know _everything_ that had happened, not short replies and guesses.

"I'm coming over, okay?" Wally was already pulling a jacket out of his closet, he knew Dick wouldn't say no.

Dick answered with a soft 'okay'.

"I'll be there soon." Wally hung up, walking out of his house, he didn't want to wake his uncle or his aunt, it was 5:00 a.m. after all.

* * *

><p>Dick waited for Wally, nervously…he didn't want to talk right now, Wally would think it was stupid and would probably laugh.<p>

He was a little startled when his phone suddenly rang, he had been on the verge of falling asleep. He looked at his phone's screen and rose from his bed, he didn't need to answer to know that Wally had arrived. The redhead knew not to ring the door bell or knock when it was so late, so he either called or sent a text. He quietly and carefully walked to the door, his shin was sprained and his ribs were hurting like crazy.

"Hey." Wally smiled at Dick when the door opened. He was suddenly caught in an embrace, Dick's arms around his neck, he was surprised, but soon hugged back, careful in case the smaller boy had injuries. "What's wrong?" He could see Dick was shivering slightly and it made him a little worried. "Does something hurt too much? Do you need anything?" Dick only shook his head and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, I don't have too much wounds…" Wally approached him slowly and carefully picked him up, making Dick flinch, because of the pain in his ribs. He apologized but Dick only leaned against his shoulder, feeling comfort in being so close to his boyfriend.

The redhead rushed them up the steps and into the acrobat's room. He helped Dick get under the covers of his bed. Wally sat next to him, over the bedspread and stroked his hair softly.

"So you're alright?" Wally smiled at his boyfriend, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm just a little cold from falling in the water and everything. I took a shower and I was wrapped in blankets on the way home…but I'm still cold." Dick sighed in annoyance. "I think I'm really getting sick…" Dick pulled Wally down until he was laying next to him and he could lay his head on the redhead's chest. It was a little awkward because of the cover trapped in the middle. "You're not angry at me?"

"Of course not." Wally really wasn't mad at Dick, he was only worried. "You're right…a mission's a mission and I shouldn't call, It's distracting for you and I could put you in danger. I don't want that…" Wally hugged his boyfriend close. "Today I was worried, but I didn't call because I trust you. I know you can do anything Dick…you're the most amazing person I know and I trust you to take care of yourself but…I still worry; I'm still afraid that you'll get hurt…or worse."

"I know Wally, I'm scared of that too. Whenever you're on a mission, I have to stop myself from driving up to Central City so I can help you." Dick smiled at him, touching Wally's cheek. The redhead didn't know that he felt like crying whenever he saw even a bruise on Wally's face or a spot of blood on his costume.

"I'll stop, though. I'll stop calling so much, I know it's annoying and-"

"Don't stop…I love getting your calls or your texts…it brightens up my whole day. It's just that…" Dick shifted uncomfortably, wincing slightly. "I didn't really realize how worried you may be…today I kept thinking that maybe you'd be angry at me. I wanted to call and apologize, I couldn't though, it got me thinking about how you call because you care, not to annoy me. I like to be able to talk to you whenever I want to, I don't want to make you feel like you can't."

"But…not on missions, right?"

"Sorry, Batman doesn't like it." Dick chuckled at Wally's pout, but the speedster soon smiled again.

"Doesn't matter I don't want to cause you anymore danger…I love you." Wally kissed Dick gently.

" I love you too and I'm sorry for making you come here so late. I was just a little upset. I missed your voice while I was on the mission and I thought you might be angry at me or something."

"It's okay, I wanted to see you…" Wally caressed his cheek, feeling the smaller boy shiver again. "You're really freezing aren't you?"

"Yeah, I think I need someone to hug me for a while." Dick smiled pulling his covers back so that Wally could crawl in next to him, the speedster was always warm, Dick was somewhat envious, his hands were cold most of the time. The redhead took his jacket and his shoes off and slid into the bed, holding Dick close.

They soon fell asleep, only to be woken a few hours later by an angry Bruce complaining that they shouldn't sleep in the same bed, and Alfred looking scandalized as he served breakfast. Dick only laughed and thanked god it was Saturday so he could lay down with Wally while he tried to fight off the flu.

* * *

><p>Wally West ducked behind his desk as his geography teacher kept babbling about the main rivers in South America or Europe or something. He pressed 'answer' on his phone.<p>

"Hey Wally, I got free period, wanna talk?" Wally sent his teacher a nervous look, but then realized he didn't care.

"Sure, tell me how was math class, did you make the teacher look stupid again?"

* * *

><p><em>Calling you to see<br>If you're sleeping, are you dreaming?  
>If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you liked it :)

The idea crawled into my mind and pretty much set up an apartment in there, just had to write it. It came from so much different places that I can't really blame anything (it was mostly twitter though, and my friend who's texting me all day long lol, we really talk until one of us just falls asleep XD) then I thought I'd make it cute for Robin and KF so…here it is! and I also love this song, been dreaming to write a fanfic about it for years :P

Mainly I just wanted to write something lighter, I write too much drama :S I need my one-shots to be cuter ;)

Tell me your thoughts! =3

**-XxFallingxAngelxX**

PS: The phone making you jump and all, is like…my life pretty much. I've got a blackberry, which it's always making sounds when I'm about to sleep or when I'm watching scary movies, it makes me jump and yelp stupidly all day long. Though, it's pretty awesome when I get reviews, cause I can read them right when you guy's post it :D (some of the people with smart-phones may know what I'm rambling about)


End file.
